


To Your Scattered Bodies Go

by Sir_Thopas



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Crystal Tokyo Era, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Thopas/pseuds/Sir_Thopas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as she was concerned, Mamoru was a thief. He had taken everything that was meant to be hers: her life, her crystal, her body, her soul... But soon it will all be hers and nothing is going to stand in her way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, Takeuchi stated that only women could be Sailor Soldiers but that there is no Sailor Earth. Mamoru is basically the male equivalent to Sailor Earth; he even has a Sailor Crystal, the Golden Crystal. Yet it's obvious that he's neither a woman nor a Sailor Soldier. So, this is just my attempt to explain some of that. Also, this story follows the manga explanation of the emergence of Crystal Tokyo: which is basically none. We know that sometime after the end of the series the Silver Crystal stops the people from aging and we see the palace being built during the wedding of Usagi and Mamoru when Usagi is twenty-two and so it must have happened sometime before that, but no details are given. So, I'm offering my own explanation!

Despite the heaviness he felt in his weary limbs his steps made no noise against the soft grass. Mamoru looked around the great meadow. He knew this place. Elysion. That strange place hidden deep within Earth where the wind always blew but no sound was ever made. Mamoru felt his feet wander up the steps of the shrine as though of their own will. He expected to see Helios kneeling before the altar and the Maenads dutifully serving him, but instead he saw a girl sitting upon the stone floor. A strange girl wearing a garland of asphodels and reeking of death. Her hair was coal black; the gray leaves and the yellow flowers of the asphodels shimmered against the black of her hair like stars. Her dark eyes looked like a furnace. Mamoru had seen her many times over the past month. He would see her in his dreams, always lurking in the corner of his eye, but no matter how many times he turned his head she would always dance away out of sight. This was the first time he was able to see her face. It was terrible the way she smiled at him.

Mamoru tried to step back, away from the horrible goddess but his feet remained rooted to the spot. The girl stood and stretched out her hand, ready to take…

Mamoru woke with a deep gasp. He could feel the trickle of sweat run down the center of his back. Turning his head he saw that it was only five in the morning. With a jerk Mamoru pulled himself out of bed and began to dress. There was no way he was going to go back to sleep now.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mamoru carefully balanced the two bottles of tea as he knocked on the door of the Tsukino residence. Within seconds Usagi's mother opened the door, a large smile blossoming across her face at the sight of him. "Mamoru! Good morning!" Ikuko Tsukino greeted as she opened the door for him. "Usagi isn't up yet."

"Good morning, Mrs. Tsukino. Mr. Tsukino." Mamoru greeted Usagi's father as he entered. The older man's face darkened at the sight of him and Mamoru laughed nervously as Kenji Tsukino mumbled something that might have been a 'good morning' while he put on his hat and coat. Usagi's father still hadn't gotten over the fact that his darling daughter was dating. He's only had four years to get used to the idea of us together, Mamoru thought wryly to himself while watching the other man leave.

"Oh, Mamoru! Have you seen this?" Mrs. Tsukino pushed the morning's paper into his hands. "Look!"

Mamoru scanned the paper looking for something unusual. Local events. The economy. Sports. Everything looked normal; nothing noteworthy seemed to jump out at him. He looked quizzically over at Usagi's mother.

Mrs. Tsukino leaned over to whisper conspiratorially, "This is the third day in a row that there has been no obituaries! Isn't that strange?"

Mamoru smiled nervously at her. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. It's not like the dead are rising or anything!"

Mrs. Tsukino sighed and dejectedly shuffled back towards the stove. "Yes, that's exactly what Kenji said."

"Mama! Why didn't you wake me up?"

Mamoru grinned as he turned to see Usagi shuffling down the stairs and wiping the sleep from her eyes. It always made him laugh at how this nineteen year old woman could still sound like she was a sixteen year old girl. "Usagi," Mamoru chided. "You are a big university student now! You should be able to wake up all on your own."

Usagi squeaked as she saw Mamoru standing there. "Mamoru! What are you doing here?"

"I've come to walk you to school." Mamoru held out one of the bottles of tea that he bought from a convenience store. "And to bring you this!"

"My prince!" Usagi cheered as she took the plastic bottle and clutched his hand. "You're here early," Usagi commented as they left her house. "Not that I mind, of course! I was just wondering…"

"I've been up for a while and just decided to see you off before I had to go to work," Mamoru replied as they made their way down the street.

Usagi frowned a little at the mention of his job. "I don't understand why you quit school and took that store job! You always wanted to be a doctor, remember?"

Mamoru shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant. He didn't really want to discuss this. It wasn't important. Not anymore, at least. He was surprised at how much the things he had once thought mattered now meant so little to him since he had met Usagi. He briefly wondered on just how much he had changed. "It doesn't really matter now, does it?" He asked rhetorically, pushing the other, darker thoughts from his mind. "We already know that sometime soon I'll be Earth's new king. What's the point of going to school to become a doctor when I won't even have the time to put my skills to use?"

"That's not the point," Usagi huffed. "It's your dream. You should go after it. I'm studying art! It's not exactly an education fit for a queen…"

"My dream is to be with you. Besides, it's not like university has classes on 'How to Run a Planet'." Mamoru shook his head. "I think no matter what we do we'll still find ourselves unprepared."

Usagi squeezed his hand and smiled up at him. "We were unprepared for a lot of things: Metallia, Dead Moon, Galaxia, Neherenia… But we got through it in the end! Don't worry, we know everything's going to work out just fine."

Mamoru smiled back. She always made everything sound so easy. "Speaking of the future," Mamoru began slowly. "Have you noticed a change in the Imperium Silver Crystal lately?"

Usagi frowned and shook her head. "No. Why?"

"Ah, I'm sure it's nothing," Mamoru began slowly. "It's just… there's been no obituaries in the paper for the past few days and we know in the future that people stop aging because of the crystal."

"I haven't felt anything. Do you think it's starting to happen now? Is that why there's not been any obituaries? Because people haven't been dying?"

Mamoru tried not to appear concerned. He didn't want worry her. "I'm not sure. We'll just have to watch the situation as it develops."

Suddenly there was a flash of a gray skirt and a yellow bow in the corner of his eye. Mamoru turned to look, ignoring the cries of Usagi. He saw a rush of long black hair and the smile of a demon and then the vision was gone. Mamoru shook his head as he turned back to Usagi. It was just a dream, he just had to keep reminding himself of that. It was just a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Mamoru pulled his girlfriend close as she curled up next to him, her eyes glued to the television. Usually Usagi would be asleep in under a minute if they were watching the news, but now she stared stony-faced at the two men talking.

"Yes," Dr. Takahashi said as he nodded along to the journalist's questions. "That's absolutely correct. No one is really sure what is going on, but we do know that the sick and elderly in the Azabu-Juban district of Tokyo have been living longer than expected. For the past month not a single person in that district has died of old age or disease. In fact, the people are getting healthier! Scientists have begun investigating the water and local produce to see if it is due to what the people of Azabu-Juban have been eating or drinking."

"There have been reports that other areas in the Minato ward have also been experiencing an increase in health," the scientist interjected.

The doctor nodded. "Yes, but at this time the findings are inconclusive as to whether or not the whole of Minato is experiencing this or just Azabu-Juban."

Mamoru sighed as he turned off the television. "There's no more doubt about it. It's coming from where you live. Soon, the Silver Crystal will start affecting the rest of Tokyo, then Japan, and then the world." Mamoru looked down at Usagi. "I think it's time we told everyone who we are."

Usagi jumped up from the couch and began to nervously pace the length of his living room. "But this wasn't supposed to happen for a few more years!" She cried out. "I can't do this now! I can't be a queen! I don't know how! I'll just mess it up!"

Mamoru quickly stood up and grabbed Usagi by the shoulders. He leaned down to look her in the eyes, trying to get her to calm down. "It's going to be fine. No one is asking you to become queen right now. But the people deserve to know what's going on. If this goes on for much longer everyone will begin to panic. Who better than Sailor Moon to explain what's happening?"

Usagi gulped. "Everyone will know who I am?"

Mamoru smiled, trying to lighten the mood. He hated seeing her so serious and worried. "You'll finally become a celebrity, just like you always wanted."

Usagi just gave him a tight, worried smile before pulling him down into a kiss.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mamoru watched apprehensively from his chair as Usagi quickly walked up and down in front of her father, mother, and brother, trying to work up enough courage to tell them who she was. He and Makoto and the Outer Sailor Soldiers all had it easy; they didn't have any family to come out to. There was no one for them to worry about. Mamoru absently stroked Luna who sat perched on the arm of his chair. At the very least, she seemed to be enjoying her princess's nervous antics.

Finally Usagi stopped and stood in front of her family with her hands on her hips and her head held up high like she was about to face some monster. "Mama, Papa, Shingo," she began. "I have something very important to tell you and I don't want you to say anything until I've finished, got it?"

Suddenly Mr. Tsukino erupted into tears. He pressed his hands into his face as he sobbed while Mrs. Tsukino patted his back in an attempt to comfort him. "Oh, God, you're pregnant, aren't you?" Mr. Tsukino wailed. "I knew that good-for-nothing boy would do this to you! My poor baby!"

"WHAT!" Usagi screeched. "No! I'm Sailor Moon!"

At once the sobbing stopped as all three of them gave Usagi incredulous stares. "She's gone crazy," Shingo finally said as he pushed himself into the couch in an attempt to make himself look unnoticeable.

Usagi huffed and folded her arms. "I really am Sailor Moon! And Mamoru is Tuxedo Mask! And Luna can talk!" Usagi pointed to Luna to help her prove her point but the cat just lazily licked her paw. She looked thoroughly satisfied with herself as Usagi continued to point at her awkwardly. "Luna..." Usagi whispered anxiously out of the corner of her mouth. "Now is not the time..." Mamoru looked between the two and wondered what Usagi had done to anger her guardian this time.

"Okay, dear," Mrs. Tsukino said soothingly. "I think maybe you should have a lie down. I think the heat may be getting to you."

Usagi stamped her feet. "I am Sailor Moon! Look! I'll show you! SAILOR MOON CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!"

With a sudden flash of light Eternal Sailor Moon was suddenly standing before them. Even though he had known Usagi's identity all along it was surreal to see her standing in her plain, boring living room as Sailor Moon. She looked so magical and beautiful fighting villains and monsters, but seemed so out of place in such a normal setting like this. Seeing her now he was suddenly struck by how ridiculous her outfit was. Mamoru rolled his eyes at himself. It's not like he could talk though, could he? He couldn't believe he ran around the city fighting crime in a tuxedo. How embarrassing.

Usagi's family gaped at her in shock. "You… you really are Sailor Moon!" Shingo gasped. Then he frowned as the horror of that revelation descended upon him. "Oh, God, I used to have a crush on you!"

Luna jumped off the chair and walked up to Usagi's parents and brother. "It was time we all revealed to you who we really are."

"Oh, now you're talking," Usagi grumbled, but the black cat just ignored her.

"A new era is upon us!" Luna continued. "No doubt you've heard about the sick and elderly becoming well again. It is because of Usagi's mystical Silver Crystal! She is the reincarnation of the princess of the moon and her crystal is an artifact from when the galaxy was ruled by the Moon Kingdom. It was a utopia. There was no death, no disease; everyone has happy. It is time for the Moon Kingdom to return!"

"W-What…" Mr. Tsukino stuttered as he stared at the talking cat in shock. "What do you need us to do?"

Usagi just smiled and threw her arms around her father. "Just be there for me."

Mr. Tsukino folded his arms around his daughter's back and underneath her wings, lightly petting her long yellow hair. "Anything you want, Usagi, anything you want. I'll do it."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ready?" Mamoru asked as he looked down at Usagi.

Usagi just smiled up at him and squeezed his gloved hand. He could hear the other Sailor Soldiers shifting behind them.

Mamoru was suddenly blinded when the stage lights turned on. He stood as Tuxedo Mask with Sailor Moon and her Sailor Soldiers in front of the studio audience, the cameras watching their every movement. He felt exposed standing there like this on live television.

He felt Usagi's hand slip away as she walked up to the cameras. He already missed her warmth. "My name is Tsukino Usagi and I am Sailor Moon," Usagi stated to the world. "I am revealing my identity to you because a new age is beginning! In a few years time Earth will ruled by a utopian dynasty called the Moon Kingdom. In the Moon Kingdom people will live for thousands of years. There will be no more monsters, no more crime, no more murder or sickness or hate. And I will rule this kingdom as Neo-Queen Serenity with my husband, King Endymion."

Mamoru couldn't help but swallow thickly as the bright lights turned towards him. They had all gone over Usagi's speech beforehand but hearing it now it almost made her sound villainous. It sounded like she was giving them a choice, like she and her Sailor Soldiers were going to conquer Earth. That's not how they meant it. It was just they had seen the future. They knew this is what will happen. He hoped everyone would take the news well, but he suspected that was merely wishful thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

Mamoru pulled his hat down lower, obscuring his face in the shadows as he walked down the streets of Tokyo. He prayed no one recognized him. With a sigh Mamoru wiped away the raindrops from his cheek, hoping that the slight misty rain didn't turn into an outright storm. Light, happy laughter pulled Mamoru from his musings and he turned to see an elderly couple wrapped around each other underneath the man's umbrella. They had to at least be in their late 80s, but from the way they walked and held on to each other it was obvious they were healthy and carefree. There were no signs of pain from their entangled fingers, no slow and shuffling steps. In fact, they were practically skipping. Mamoru smiled at the sight, feeling proud and happy. This was the true effect of the Silver Crystal. This was what he and Usagi and all the other Sailor Soldiers had been fighting for.

One day Usagi and I will be that couple, Mamoru thought before stopping suddenly. Would Usagi and him be like that? Would they ever age? He knew that they would live for millennia, but would they ever look any older than the way they looked now? Mamoru started walking again, once more lost in his thoughts. He wondered if they would still be young and beautiful the day they finally died of old age. If they died of old age. If they died at all.

Mamoru tried to push out of his mind those flitting, half-formed thoughts of Usagi looking small and frail, her white hair tied up in buns, the wrinkles deepening in her pale, powdery skin as she smiled up at him.

"Chiba Mamoru?"

Mamoru stopped dead in his tracks at the mention of his name. He felt the fear and apprehension welling up inside of him as he looked up at the buildings, wondering if he would be able to transform and make his escape to a rooftop before whatever mob could get a hold of him. Everywhere they went now crowds of people flocked around them. Some were suspicious and violent and angry. Others were adoring and obsessive, filled with religious fervor and looking for answers. He and the Sailor Soldiers were at a complete loss at what to do. But looking at the empty sidewalk there didn't seem to be any mob now. Hesitantly Mamoru looked around. It was late at night and raining; the streets were almost empty. Even the elderly couple had gone on ahead of him. Mamoru quietly turned around to face whoever it was that had recognized him and stepped back in horror, gasping in shock at the sight in front of him.

It was her. The same black-haired woman that he had been seeing in his dreams for months was standing in front of him. Except now she seemed so… normal. Gone were the symbols of death and the lingering scent of asphodels. The strange woman stood there, umbrella in hand, in a pale pink dress, smiling at him.

She seemed to mistake his shocked silence for something else because she quickly walked up to him. "You don't know me, but… my name is Midori. Chiba Midori. I'm… I'm your cousin, Mamoru." Her smile grew wide as she looked up at him.

Mamoru stepped away from her. "Who are you?" He demanded. "Why are you following me?"

Midori frowned, blinking rapidly up at the tall man before her. Mamoru knew that look. She was trying to stop the tears from forming. "I… I'm sorry! I didn't mean to follow you. It's just I've been looking for you. Our fathers were brothers. Here, look, see!" Midori pulled out a folded photograph from her purse, opening it to reveal a faded scene in someone's living room. There was a man with a moustache scowling at the camera while another man – obviously his brother – grinned beside him. Two women sat across from them, smiling brightly at the photographer. Two children sat next to the women. One was a little girl grinning widely, showing off her missing teeth. The other was… him. He sat beside the curly-haired woman, her arm wrapped around him, while he seemed to be engrossed in a little toy car. He didn't even look like he was aware of the camera. Mamoru flipped the photograph around to look on the back. It was dated 1982. He was seven years old. The year of the crash.

"See?" Midori asked brightly as she pointed out the figures in the picture. "There you are. The one with the moustache is your father, Chiba Joji. And that woman with the perm? That's Machiko, your mother."

Mamoru dropped the photograph on the ground and fled.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mamoru shivered as he slipped inside the Crown Game Center. How could the terrifying creature from his dreams just appear in the real world like that? What did she want? What could she possibly gain from telling him that she was his cousin?

Was that a real photograph? Was that really what his parents looked like? Mamoru wasn't sure. He couldn't remember. He couldn't remember anything before the accident. At the very least she was correct about his parents' names. Mamoru had spent days after the accident obsessively memorizing every small detail about them given from the newspaper clipping. Their names and ages were the only things he knew about them. The only things he had left.

Mamoru nodded to Motoki and his sister as he entered the secret room through the Sailor V game while the siblings kept a watchful eye for anyone that might have taken to snooping around the Center in search of the Sailor Soldiers. The Crown Game Center was the only place left in Tokyo that they could all go without being afraid for their lives. Mamoru had never expected people to act the way they had when he and Usagi exposed themselves to the world. The world governments had swiftly taken to demonizing them, telling the people that they were alien invaders and that they would not submit to their foreign rule. Religious mobs had surrounded their homes, desperately crying out for the Silver Crystal's miracle cure. Crazed assassins had begun to appear, screaming about the "right order of things." This whole situation had been a mistake, and it had been Mamoru to suggest it.

He felt like a fool.

The girls and the cats were already inside the secret control room. Usagi sat despondently in one of the chairs, her eyes red-rimmed from crying. At long last Usagi's parents and brother had been forced to flee the country under new names along with Minako's parents and Ami's mother and Rei's grandfather and father. Kenji had fought the decision for so long; he had wanted to stay with his daughter, to protect her from every horror. But, in the end, he was forced to leave when a violent mob had broken into their home while he was away, leaving Shingo and Ikuko at their mercy. Luckily, Sailor Moon had appeared to lead the crowd away before anything terrible could happen, but Usagi knew then that her family couldn't stay.

She had lost her family, just like him. Not for the first time Mamoru wondered why she bothered to stay with him. It was obvious that no matter what he tried to do he would only bring her pain and misery.

"Mamoru!" Usagi cried out, hurriedly wiping away her eyes as she saw him. "You're back! Did something happen? You look pale. You're shaking."

Mamoru shook his head. "No, don't worry. Nothing happened."

Usagi gave him a hard look. She looked just like her mother when she did that. "You always do that," She mumbled under her breath with a sigh.

"It's good that your family got out when they did, Usagi," Ami commented from where she sat reading the paper. Everyone shifted nervously at that and avoided the blue-haired girl's eye. Ami's father was the only one who hadn't fled with the rest of their families. She had gone up to the house he lived in all alone like a hermit out in the country - it was the first time she had seen him in years - to beg him to leave, but he had refused. She didn't talk about him and pretended like it didn't matter. The others played along. "The government's closed their borders. They're no longer allowing foreign visitors into the country. Even Japanese citizens are having a difficult time getting back home. All international flights have been postponed indefinitely. They're trying to stem the tide of the thousands of foreigners that have flooded Tokyo in search of a miracle cure. Oh, and it says here the Silver Crystal's influence seems to have spread over most of Tokyo now."

"The police are looking for us," Haruka added quietly. "I had one try to arrest me and Michiru today."

Everyone was quiet after that.

"Well," Minako commanded. "That settles it. We're going to stay here from now on until everything can be sorted out. Motoki and Unazuki are the only ones who know about the command center. Tomorrow, we'll get sleeping bags and food and collect whatever personal items that haven't been stolen by now."

Makoto snorted. "You're telling me. A crazy cult broke into my apartment and stole one of my large cooking pots. I saw them worshipping it in a shrine."

Minako sniffed. "They took my hairbrush. I'm worried they're going to try to clone me from my hair."

"There's no use talking about it now," Luna said with a sigh. "It's late. Let's all get some sleep."

Everyone immediately laid down on the floor, trying to find a position that was comfortable, as Artemis switched off the lights. Usagi curled up around him, pulling him close to her. "Are you alright?" Mamoru whispered.

He heard Usagi sniff. "I'm cold and the floor is hard."

Mamoru smiled at her. "That's not what I meant, but here- take my jacket."

"Thank you!" Usagi chirped as she balled it up and placed it under her head as a pillow. "Hold me close so I don't get cold."

Mamoru chuckled softly. "Yes, Princess."


	4. Chapter 4

The girl in the gray sailor suit smiled that awful, terrible smile and raised her hand to reach, to take, to own.

Mamoru felt his left arm raise itself, mirroring her actions. He felt like a puppet on a string. His body was her body. She would take it from him, crush his soul in the palm of her hand like it was nothing.

With a frustrated cry Mamoru wrenched his arm back down to his side. He would not willing give himself to her. The girl scowled fiercely at him and dropped her hand. The strange, silent wind grew cold and frenzied. Mamoru pulled his arms in close, watching in fear as the gray and yellow flowered asphodels whipped to and fro in the wind. At once the great field of Elysion melted away to reveal a river of flame and fire. Mamoru threw his hands against his ears, desperately trying to block out the terrified howls of the tortured men all around him. To his right he saw three men staring impassively at him. On his left was the girl, that horrible girl, with a pair of black feathered wings and her outstretched hand. She opened her mouth and whispered-

Mamoru wrenched his eyes open, absently wiping away the beads of sweat that dotted his forehead. Pushing the sleeping bag off his body, Mamoru pulled himself to his feet and made his way over to where the others were sitting, huddled up and quietly discussing something. "What's going on?" He asked the moment he reached the group.

"Mamoru! You're awake!" Usagi greeted cheerfully and gestured to an empty chair beside her. "We're just trying to figure out what we should do now that we've told everyone who we are."

"That's a pretty important decision," Mamoru commented. He was careful to keep the bitterness from creeping into his voice. Even if he wasn't a Sailor Soldier he was still an important member of this team, right? Shouldn't he have some say in these decisions? Sometimes it felt like he was only important to these girls because he was Usagi's boyfriend and Chibiusa's future father. His whole existence seemed dependent on the women that made up his life. "Why didn't you wake me?"

Usagi frowned up at him. "You haven't been sleeping very well. I didn't have the heart to wake you up."

"I'm fine," Mamoru replied curtly.

"Yes," Rei commented snidely. "It's because you're just fine that you yell in your sleep and keep everyone else up at night."

Mamoru pursed his lips together but said nothing. He and Rei had never really been hostile to one another but there was a definite tension between them. Sailor Mars was fiercely protective of her princess and Mamoru had hurt her one too many times for Rei to ever truly like him.

"We can't stay here forever," Minako suddenly proclaimed. "Crystal Tokyo is going to happen whether the people want it to or not. What are we going to do? Live at the Crown Arcade for the next few years until it happens?"

"Say," Usagi drawled out, shooting Setsuna a sly look. "You're the Guardian of Time, right Setsuna? So what are we supposed to do? Err, I mean what do we do do. Um, no, hold on, that's not right…"

While Usagi struggled to come with the right words all eyes shifted to Setsuna. The older girl blushed fiercely at the attention and sunk low in her seat. "You know I'm not allowed to discuss the future, time is always in flux," she murmured into her cup of tea and looked anywhere but at them.

"She always says that," Minako whispered to Ami. "I'm starting to wonder if she really knows the future or not."

"Look, we've already been here a week," Michiru sighed. "We're going to run out of money soon. We can't live on Motoki's charity indefinitely and, frankly, I'm starting to go a little stir crazy in here. Usagi and Minako are the only ones who can disguise themselves and go out without anyone recognizing them and I miss being able to do that. We're just going to have to find a way to deal with living in the outside world."

"Have you seen some of the stuff that's printed in the papers?" Makoto demanded. "There are people calling for Usagi's assassination! People are saying that she's trying to bring about a world government and the apocalypse! Various world leaders are threatening to invade Japan to take her out! Did you forget our first and most important mission? We have to protect the princess!"

Mamoru heard Usagi sniff at his side. He knew that the tears were threatening to fall and quickly reached down to grasp her hand. She looked up at him with watery eyes and smiled. Mamoru gave a quick smile in return before looking down. He should have never suggested that they come out to the world. What a terrible king he was turning out to be.

"What about these Moonies?" Artemis asked. "They seem to be on our side."

"They're a cult," Rei corrected. "They think Usagi is a goddess."

"What's so bad about that?" Hotaru questioned. "That actually sounds kind of nice!"

Rei snorted and folded her arms. "Yeah, until she does or says something that they don't agree with. I went to a Catholic school, remember? The biggest lesson I learned there was that people like to use the gods for their own selfish reasons. These 'Moonies' have already written their scripture based on what they think Usagi should stand for! What happens when she says or does something they don't like?"

"Crucifixion?" Usagi gulped.

Everyone sighed as they puzzled over the dilemma they had gotten themselves into. "Maybe it might be better if I went out – just me – and talked with the people, try to make them understand," Mamoru stated slowly. "I'm not as powerful as the rest of you. I only have one attack, so I'm not much of a threat. I couldn't take over the world if I wanted to. You girls are all so powerful; almost unapproachable. It's different with me. I'm one of them. Just a regular human."

"But you're not just a regular human!" Usagi insisted.

"But I'm not much stronger than a regular human, either." Mamoru pointed out.

"Which means it'll be so much easier for them to hurt you!" Usagi insisted. "No! I can't lose you again. Do you know how hard it was for me to watch you die when Galaxia took your Crystal? No. We'll think of something else."

Mamoru bit the inside of his cheek to keep from saying anything. Was he not allowed to make his own decisions anymore? "Well, since we're currently out of ideas," Mamoru said. "Let's take a break. I'm going to go upstairs and see if Motoki needs anything. I feel terrible staying here without doing something in return."

The girls all nodded, still obviously deep in thought, leaving Mamoru to quietly slip through the secret entrance. The arcade was empty; school was still in session and so none of the regular players were there yet. Mamoru could hear Motoki whistling somewhere in the back as he cleaned and, before the other man could see, Mamoru was out the door and into the streets.

For an hour he simply wandered the city, wondering how he would go about convincing people that the Sailor Soldiers were not a threat. That Crystal Tokyo was actually a good thing. No one paid him any attention; everyone was too busy to pay much attention to an average-looking man aimlessly walking the city's streets. It wasn't like he was a Sailor Soldier. It wasn't like he was important. Mamoru sighed and turned around the corner only to see her.

The girl. Midori, she called herself.

She was standing in front of a shop, staring at the expensive clothes that hung in the window. At once Mamoru could feel his heart rate begin to climb. Every night her face haunted his dreams, whispering. Always whispering. Turning he tried to sneak away before she could see him but it was too late.

"Mamoru!" She quickly ran up to him before he could escape, grabbing hold of his jacket sleeve.

Mamoru jerked his arm away from her. "Don't call me that. Don't call me by my first name."

Midori bit her lip and nodded. "I'm sorry. It's just… I remember you. We use to play all the time. I don't know what else to call you." Mamoru just stared impassively at her. Midori sighed at the lack of reaction. "I know you don't believe me. I don't know why you don't remember or what happened to you after the accident. I don't know why my parents never took you in, but I really am you're cousin! Look, we can get a DNA test if you want. It'll prove we're related! You can even choose when and where we get it done so you'll know I'm not trying to cheat you. Here," Midori reached into her purse, pulling out a business card. "That's my number. You can call me whenever you want."

For a moment Mamoru debated whether or not to take the card, but if she was an enemy the number might prove useful. He took it, but said nothing. Midori nodded and walked away, her head hanging low.

"Who was that?"

Mamoru nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Ami come up behind him. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "You should be with the others back at the arcade."

The girl gave him that sweet smile she was known for. "I could say the same thing about you. Everyone's looking for you. Usagi is so worried." Ami's gaze flitted over to look at Midori's retreating back. "I hope you don't mind me prying, but… is she the reason you've been having trouble sleeping?"

Startled, Mamoru looked down at the blue-haired girl beside him. He had forgotten that for all her kindness, Ami was a shrewd and cunning woman. She watched the black-haired girl disappear into the crowd with a tightness in her eyes, preparing herself for the inevitable battle once more. "She claims to be my cousin, but she might be an enemy," Mamoru replied truthfully. "She offered to get a DNA test."

"Why not do it?" Ami asked. "It's not like it could hurt anything."

Mamoru sighed. "I suppose you're right. It's just if she's an enemy…"

"You don't want to get too close to her." Ami finished softly. "You don't want to become emotionally attached. Well, we won't find out anything until you get the test. Come on, let's go reassure Usagi that you're safe and sound."

Mamoru nodded and began to follow Ami back to the arcade. As he passed by the shop's clear windows, however, he thought he saw in its reflection a dark-haired girl wearing a garland of asphodels.

At the round earth's imagin'd corners, blow

Your trumpets, angels, and arise, arise

From death, you numberless infinities

Of souls, and to your scattered bodies go.

Mamoru shivered as those whispered words echoed through in his head, his left arm pulling his jacket tighter around his body, trying to find some comfort from the cold, biting wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote comes from John Donne's Holy Sonnet VII.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that Chimerism and Vanishing Twin Syndrome are real genetic conditions. If you are curious I encourage you to research the subjects.

Mamoru tapped his hand - his left - restlessly against the side table as he glanced nervously around the beautifully decorated living room. This was a bad idea. There she was, sitting calmly across from him as though she didn't infiltrate his dreams with her terrible visage every night. Midori raised her eyes from her magazine to give him a nervous glance, her eyes flitting to his restless fingers, before quickly shifting down to look back at her magazine in embarrassment. Embarrassment for him. Mamoru quickly snatched his hand away from the table and forced it into his lap. It was a struggle; he could feel that impatient tic itching beneath his skin to start up again. No… he refused to let her see how worried she made him feel. He had always prided himself on his emotional control and his ability to stay calm in tough situations. But lately he'd been feeling frazzled and anxious. He had been getting very little sleep and dark bags hung beneath his eyes. His mind was constantly worrying over the state of the Sailor Soldiers, the future, and her. He was exhausted.

"Mr. Chiba?" Mamoru looked up to see Dr. Watanabe enter his apartment. Dr. Watanabe had been his attending physician ever since the car accident; he had helped Mamoru with his physical therapy and ensured that he was well-cared for while living in the children's home. He had been the closest thing that Mamoru had had to family while growing up. In fact, Dr. Watanabe was the reason why he had wanted to become a doctor in the first place. He was the only one he could trust enough to turn to during this turbulent period.

Midori immediately smiled. "What were the results?" Mamoru could tell that she was confident about the answer.

Dr. Watanabe simply frowned, his expression puzzled. "The results came back positive, you two are closely related-"

Midori beamed at Mamoru, but before she could say anything Dr. Watanabe cut her off.

"However, there were also complications with the test."

"What sort of complications?" Mamoru asked. Was this some trick? Midori really was an enemy?

Dr. Watanabe nervously ran his hand through his graying hair as he looked down at the lab report. "Well, I… Ms. Chiba, was Mr. Chiba a twin?"

Midori blinked owlishly at the man. "No, he was an only child. Why?"

"Well, it's just that Mr. Chiba's blood samples yielded two different DNA strands," Dr. Watanabe explained as he turned to face Mamoru. "It's a condition called Chimerism where a person has two types of genetically distinct cells. Basically what happens is that while in utero, twins will sometimes end up sharing blood cells and pass along each other's DNA. However, in your case, I believe your Chimerism may be a result of Vanishing Twin Syndrome. Sometimes one twin will die while still in the womb. If it's early in the fetus's development, then the embryo will be broken down and absorbed by the other twin."

Mamoru sat there, completely shocked. "Are you saying that I'm two different people?"

"No," the doctor quickly reassured him. "You are still you, it's just you also have the DNA of another person inside you."

"My dead twin," Mamoru said, his tone sharp and stoic.

"Er, yes... That is correct."

Mamoru nodded slowly and stood up. "I have to go. Usagi needs me." He turned quickly and left the apartment without bothering to thank his long-time friend for all the trouble he had gone through. He needed to leave quickly. This was all too much and he just needed to think.

"Mamoru, wait!" Mamoru could hear Midori calling after him. "You see?" She asked as she came up behind him with a bright smile on her face. "I wasn't lying! I am your cousin."

Mamoru spun around to face her. He saw her step back in fear at the stony expression on his face. "Yes, you're my cousin." His voice was deadly calm. He had never felt so overwhelmingly angry before. "Your parents knew that their orphaned nephew was living in a home, an outcast, for years and they never did anything about it. Did they not want to have to deal with a child who wasn't there own? Could they not afford to keep me? Was it just not wanting the stigma of raising another person's child? Why did they decide to just leave me there?" Mamoru demanded. All of the emotions that he had carefully bottled away, that he hid so that no one could hurt him, were beginning to boil over. Didn't she know what he had been through? He hadn't had a childhood, not really. He had not only been a ward of the state, an orphan with no family to provide love and support, he couldn't even remember his life before the accident. There were no memories of his parents, no sense of home. He had lost it all. "And you! You knew that I was your cousin but you never bothered to contact me until now. Why is that? Is it because I'm Tuxedo Mask? Did you want to become known as the cousin of a hero, of a future king? Did you think you could benefit from it?" Mamoru shook his head, not bothering to look at the silently weeping girl in front of him. He turned around and began his walk back to the Crown Arcade. "Don't contact me again," he called out over his shoulder as he shoved his hands in his coat and wandered off into the cold, misty night.

"Poor Mamoru."

Mamoru stopped at the soft, cooing voice. There was no one around him. It was late at night, almost everybody had gone home. He was all alone on the city streets.

There was a flash of gray and yellow out of the corner of his eye and in seconds Tuxedo Mask was standing there on the sidewalk where Mamoru had once been, cane in hand and ready for battle. It was stupid standing in the middle of the street in his costume; if anyone saw him it would incite a mob.

"Found out the truth, did you?"

Mamoru looked down at the puddle in front of his feet. There. It was her. That pale face shone brightly against the colorful lights reflected in the dirty water. "The truth about what?" He asked.

She gave him a mocking smile. "You know," she said. "That you're a thief. You stole my body."

"So, that's who you are," Mamoru said quietly. "You would have been my sister… if you had lived."

"I want my body back."

"It was never yours to begin with."

"The Golden Crystal was mine!" She screamed. "Men are not worthy of a Sailor Crystal. Their bodies are unable to yield its true power! The only reason that the Golden Crystal is inside your body is because you have bits of me inside of you. Even with my power, you still cannot use it properly! Look at you! Look at how weak you are! 'Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber'? That's it? Just one tiny little attack that does nothing? That Sailor Crystal belongs to me! If I had a body I could have saved the world a thousand times over. I wouldn't have had to call on your precious Sailor Moon and her bodyguards. What have you ever done? Who have you ever saved? Why do you always get to live and why do I always have to die? You have had lived two lives! I never even had one. I was reborn with you but I never got to actually live! I want my Sailor Crystal! I want my body!" She raged.

Tuxedo Mask knelt onto the ground and peered at the murky reflection. "I'm sorry that you died, but this body is mine. The Golden Crystal is mine. Nothing you do is going to change that."

Her dark eyes gleamed with madness as she smiled up at him. "I already have."


	6. Chapter 6

"Mamoru! Where have you been?"

Mamoru entered the secret hideout underneath the Crown Arcade to find it empty save for two small cats. All of the exhaustion immediately melted away as the adrenaline began pumping through his veins at finding Usagi gone. What had happened? Where did she go? Didn't she know how dangerous it was to leave the base with the entire planet looking for her? "Where's Usagi?" Mamoru demanded, glancing around the large, desolate room as though it was merely one of Usagi's games.

Artemis stepped forward. "The United Nations summoned her in hopes of talking things through diplomatically. She wanted to wait for you but Sailor Mars convinced her that it would be bad if she was late to the meeting."

"They've started diplomatic talks without me?" Mamoru asked, feeling his heart sink at the thought.

Luna and Artemis shared a significant look. "We tried contacting you," Luna explained hesitantly. "But we couldn't wait any longer. Besides, Sailor Moon thought it would be best, just in case it turned out to be a trap-"

"Luna!" Artemis hissed before shooting Mamoru an apologetic look. The human couldn't help but give the white cat a small smile. At least he wasn't the only male in this group who was feeling inadequate.

"Thank you for telling me," Mamoru said. "Will you two be fine here by yourselves?"

"Of course!" Luna stated. "But why? Where are you going?"

"Back out," Mamoru answered over his shoulder as he turned away and headed back up to the Crown Arcade. He saw no reason to stay if Usagi wasn't there.

"But," Artemis protested. "Wouldn't it be better to wait here?"

Mamoru didn't answer and simply walked out.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mamoru could feel his shoulders droop as he wearily walked the streets. He was so tired. All he wanted to do was lay down and sleep, but thoughts of his sister… no, Sailor Earth, because that's who she was... who she was meant to be… continued to torment his mind. He would see flashes in the corner of his eye: a gray sailor skirt, long black hair, a devious smile. He wasn't sure if it was her or if he was simply starting to hallucinate. That, and he was starting to hear a persistent drumming in his ears that wouldn't go away.

Mamoru suddenly stopped. There actually was drumming, it wasn't just in his head! Curiously Mamoru looked around, trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. That's when he noticed where he was. Somehow his feet had taken him to Usagi's old neighborhood. He had always loved visiting her at her house. He had never experienced what it meant to have a home as a child, never knew what the word meant until he met Usagi. His favorite thing in the world was simply sitting there quietly in her living room and soaking up the playful love and affection she shared with her parents and brother. He had liked to watch Usagi and Shingo tease and roughhouse while Mr. Tsukino lovingly doted on his children from afar and Mrs. Tsukino passed around sweet snacks, content in her family's domesticity. He would sometimes imagine that it would be the same for him and Usagi and Chibiusa one day. He couldn't wait for that day to come.

Mamoru followed the drumming until he came upon Usagi's home, empty now that her parents and brother had fled the country for their safety. There was a large crowd standing there with their hands clasped together. Some held candles and others beat upon their drums or rang bells. They were praying. They were all praying to their immortal goddess of the moon for the everlasting life given to them by the Silver Crystal.

Mamoru touched his chest where his own Golden Crystal resided deep within his body. He had always viewed it as proof of their love. His Golden Crystal and her Silver Crystal, entwined together always. Mamoru wrenched his hand away. It wasn't even supposed to be his. It was meant for Sailor Earth.

Mamoru left before the crowd could notice him.

There was only one place that Mamoru wanted to go: home. Weary and exhausted, Mamoru walked down the sidewalk, his feet feeling heavy as they pounded against the pavement, but finally he came upon his own neighborhood. His apartment building stood tall and proud amongst the cityscape. Mamoru quietly snuck in, making sure that he remained undetected by his former neighbors and apartment security. He may not be a Sailor Soldier, but he had learned some tricks during his time as Tuxedo Mask.

Mamoru walked up to his door and placed his key in the lock. But there was no need. The door pushed open easily, the lock already broken. The man stood there in shock as he gazed upon the damage. Everything was just… gone. Looters had taken every item that he had owned. Everything. Mamoru was dismayed to find that they had even taken a bar of soap, all for the chance of owning something that the great Tuxedo Mask had once touched. Mamoru sighed as he walked into his bedroom. At least they hadn't taken the bed or mattress. It had probably been too difficult for them to carry out easily. They had taken all of the sheets and pillows though. Without caring Mamoru collapsed onto the bed. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the taunting face of Sailor Earth that appeared every time he tried to sleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I thought I'd find you here."

Mamoru smiled warmly at Usagi. Her long, blonde hair was spread out over the bed, the soft curls framing her face as she snuggled into the pillow. "Where did she go?" Mamoru asked, looking around confused. He had been at Elysion, hadn't he? With Sailor Earth. No, that had been a dream. This was a dream too. Everything seemed so bright and soft. The sun felt so warm and he thought he could hear birds chirping in the distance. Everything was so peaceful. Nothing bad could ever happen here.

"Where'd who go?" Usagi asked, her mouth turning down in an adorable pout. "You haven't found a new girlfriend, have you Mamoru?"

"No, of course not," Mamoru laughed. "Where could I find a girl that could possibly compare to you?"

Usagi grinned and threw her arms around his neck. "I'm one of a kind!" She crowed. Then she leaned up, whispering into his mouth, "Everything's okay now. I've taken care of it. Go to sleep." She pressed her lips against his before pulling back with a contented sigh.

Mamoru smiled and drifted off.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRGGGGGGGGG!"

Mamoru wrenched his eyes open and stared down into Usagi's terrified eyes. She really was there. It wasn't a dream. Usagi was lying flat on the bare mattress with the moonlight shining down upon her, illuminating the fear on her face. Mamoru could see his hand – his treacherous left hand – wrapping around her neck. Stop this! Mamoru commanded his arm. Let go! Release her! His fist only squeezed tighter. He couldn't even feel himself doing it. This wasn't his hand, not anymore. Now it belonged to her. In desperation Mamoru grabbed his arm with his other hand and began to pull, but it was like his fist was made of iron.

Usagi's wild eyes rolled into the back of her head and she opened her mouth. "Silver…" she croaked out. "Moon… crystal… power…

"Make… up…"

Mamoru felt himself hurtling backwards through the air, landing in a crumpled heap across the room. He looked up to see Eternal Sailor Moon standing on top of his mattress and rubbing her neck. He could feel the fear and guilt and anxiety settling deep within his stomach as he looked up at her face into her fearful eyes.

No, not fearful. Afraid, yes, but afraid for him not of him.

"What's wrong?" She demanded.

Mamoru knew he could no longer keep this a secret.


	7. Chapter 7

Mamoru felt like a butterfly pinned beneath a glass case as he was scrutinized by the Sailor Soldiers standing before him. They were back from their talks with the United Nations and had all returned to the base to figure out the problem at hand. Mamoru glanced at each girl; their mouths were pulled down into worried frowns and their eyes were hard and stony. They didn't even seem to really see him; their thoughts had already turned to the upcoming battle. Only Usagi looked at him with shiny eyes, fear and love warring across her face.

"The problem is," Ami mused. "Anything we try to do will invariably affect Mamoru as well. She's in his body, after all."

"You mean she is his body," Makoto corrected.

He could see the significant looks that Minako and Haruka traded at that. He knew what that meant. They were wondering just how far this battle will take them, what violent acts they will be forced to commit in order to keep their princess safe. Mamoru knew that if he had to die those two would not hesitate to kill him if it meant saving the world and saving the princess. In a way, that thought comforted him. He knew that Usagi would always be protected even if it was him that she needed protection from.

"Perhaps we could try a séance and draw the spirit from his body," Rei suggested.

Mamoru shook his head. "No. It's taken my entire life for her to grow strong enough to make a move. She's contained for now. But if she's unleashed she'll have access to my Golden Crystal and all of her Sailor powers. It will be Galaxia all over again."

Everyone's faces turned dark as they remembered their last battle. It had nearly destroyed them all.

"She's inside of me," Mamoru continued. "I'll figure out a way to stop her before she can do any more damage."

"No!"

Everyone turned to Usagi to her standing there, shaking, with her fists clenched and tears running down her face. Her large blue eyes seem to bore into Mamoru. "No!" She yelled again. "You always do that! You never let me help when you're scared or hurting! You never even say anything! You always try to do everything by yourself! I'm your girlfriend and one day I'm going to be your wife!" She took his hands, clutching them close to her chest. "You can't just close yourself off anymore! Let me help."

Mamoru, red-faced and awkward, glanced at the other Sailor Soldiers. The girls had averted their gazes away from the emotional scene for modesty's sake; at least, all but Rei. She continued to stare at the pair of them, unabashed, her deep, dark eyes searching Mamoru's until he was the one forced to look away. He let his hands slip from Usagi's and tried to ignore her sniffling at the loss. "Sometimes, I should be the one protecting you," he whispered. It was true; he was the man and yet it seemed like Usagi was always the one rescuing him. He was so proud of her; over the years he had watched her transform from a whiny child into a powerful leader, yet no matter how strong she became she always remained with him. It was humbling and he loved her so much, but in a way he was also ashamed. She would only grow stronger, but he would always remain the same. Standing next to her, surrounded by her army, he could only wonder at his place in this group. She didn't need him, not like she needed her Soldiers. What could he possibly give her? He wasn't a man. He was the millstone around her neck.

"At any rate, there's nothing we can do now," Ami stated quietly, breaking the awkward silence that had settled over them. "We'll have to do some research. In the meantime we'll just have to try to keep her at bay until we can be sure that we can defeat her without hurting Mamoru."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Hotaru asked. "We can't stay here with Mamoru. We have a meeting with the Prime Minister and the Emperor tomorrow."

"She's right," Michiru sighed as she brushed back a few strands of Hotaru's black hair behind the young girl's ear. "If we stay here with him, in hiding, and avoid our duties it will look suspicious. The world already thinks we're about to launch an attack."

Mamoru bit the inside of cheek, making sure his face remained as stoic as always. He hated the way they were talking about him: in hiding, avoiding duties… They talked like he wasn't even there, like a delicate object that needed to be protected. Last time he checked he wasn't a damsel in distress. "It's fine," Mamoru insisted, looking straight into Usagi's eyes. "You do what you need to." She looked torn, her mouth already open to protest. "I'll be alright."

Setsuna stepped forward. "I'll stay, if only to keep you company."

Mamoru smiled at that. He could always count on Setsuna to be on his side. She returned his smile, looking shy and beautiful as always.

Rei shot the two of them a suspicious look before shaking her head, a dark scowl marring her face. Mamoru couldn't quite place the look in her eyes as she stared him down, but he knew it was a warning of some kind. "No, I'll stay," she insisted. "You're needed at the talks, Setsuna. You know so much about the future and Usagi will need that to convince them we're not a threat. Don't worry. I'll make sure nothing happens to our future king."

Usagi's gaze flitted back and forth between the two, unsure but knowing that something was being left unsaid, before she finally sighed and nodded.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mamoru drowned another cup of coffee, desperate for the caffeine. He needed to stay awake. It seemed she got stronger every time he slept, but it was a struggle to keep himself from lying down and closing his eyes if only for a few minutes. Mamoru leaned back in his chair. He felt like there was something crawling just underneath his skin, like a thousand beetles were burying themselves deep within his body.

Mamoru nearly jumped a foot high at the sound of crashing glass. His cup lay on the ground in pieces. When had that happened? Had it been his arm again, the one that Sailor Earth now controlled? No, he must have just nodded off there for a second.

"Are you okay?"

The dark-haired man turned to see Rei scrutinizing him from where she sat. Her long black hair was pulled to one side of her face, blocking her left eye from view. With her legs crossed and her elegant brow arched at the sight of the broken cup, Mamoru thought she would have looked quite graceful and dignified… if she hadn't been currently reading one of Usagi's more childish shoujo mangas. Mamoru nodded silently as he moved away from his chair and bent down to pick up the pieces of broken porcelain. Rei gave him a searching glance before looking back down at her manga.

"She really is stuck-up, isn't she?" Mamoru jerked his head up to see Sailor Earth standing in front of him, smirking down at his bent form. Mamoru jumped up, ready to fight, before realizing that she wasn't truly there. She couldn't be; she was inside of him. This figure was just an apparition designed to torment him. "Sailor Mars…" She mocked. "Why isn't she protecting her own planet? Oh, that's right; it's just a red, dusty wasteland. Not much of a soldier then if she couldn't even save her own people. Wasn't it Sailor Saturn who wiped them out? If I was Sailor Mars I would want revenge, not making nice with a killer of worlds... but then, maybe I'm just a better Soldier than she is."

Mamoru didn't answer; he just narrowed his eyes at the woman before him. She was nothing. She didn't exist. There was nothing she could say that would break his calm. She seemed to realize that as a scowl twisted her ghost-white face. With her pale skin and black hair she looked almost like an ink drawing, the only color being the sickly yellow of her bow. "You really are pathetic," she spat out. "Is this what you've been reduced to? Cowering behind Sailor Mars of all people? She should be your enemy! I know what you're thinking. Every thought that you've ever had, I've had too. You can't help but notice the way she looks at Sailor Moon… the devotion… the adoration… You've always wondered if there wasn't something else going on there. That maybe she loves your princess more than just the way a vassal loves his sovereign. But you never had the courage to find out, did you? Ha! Come on, Mamoru; let's see if you've got my heart along with my arm and Crystal. Surely there must be some womanly courage hidden within that weak and feeble male body of yours. Transform! Let's see if Tuxedo Mask can take on Sailor Earth!"

Mamoru just shook his head, disgusted at the maniacal expression that marred Sailor Earth's face. "You don't exist," he pronounced slowly and carefully. "You were never born. You will never be born. You're nothing and you're going to go away now." He turned to move away from her.

"No!" With a scream of rage he felt Sailor Earth grasp his left arm – her arm – and tug him downward so that they were eye-to-eye. Her grip felt like a vice and her skin was burning hot, searing his flesh and shooting pain down to the very depths of his soul. He bit his lip to keep from crying out as he stared into those black, empty eyes. "Time's up," she whispered.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei jumped up from her seat the moment Mamoru collapsed on the ground. She raced over to where he lay, her heart beating wildly in her chest. Had something happened? Was it Sailor Earth? Rei silently cursed herself. Usagi would never forgive her if something happened to him.

Rei pushed at his shoulder, turning him over onto his back so she could look at his face. He seemed so peaceful, like he was only sleeping. Had he simply fainted? She touched his cheek. It felt feverish and warm. Suddenly Mamoru's eyes were wrenched open. Rei gasped, jumping back a little, but not before she was struck in the face by his fist. Rei groaned as she collapsed onto the floor. It was much harder to take a punch when she was powered down and Mamoru had a lot of strength in that left hook of his. Rei narrowed her eyes as she braced herself against the floor. She could hear a woman's laugh - high-pitched and screechy – coming from Mamoru above her. No, it wasn't Mamoru, not anymore. It was time. Sailor Earth had risen.

"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"

With a flash of light Sailor Mars was on her feet and facing off with a tall, dark-haired woman in a gray and yellow Sailor suit. Mamoru was gone, leaving her in his wake. So this was Sailor Earth. She could see the resemblance to Mamoru: the same eyes, the same hair, but whereas Mamoru always looked so calm and serene she looked broken and wild. Sailor Mars clenched her fists. How was she supposed to defeat her without hurting Mamoru? She had always been a little unsure of him, a little suspicious. Every time he and Setsuna looked at each other, she couldn't help but feel… Sailor Mars shook her head. No, she was being unreasonable. It was all in her head. She knew – she knew – that he wasn't to blame when Beryl brainwashed him or when Galaxia killed him or now with Sailor Earth threatening to take over his body. And yet, still she couldn't help but resent him just a little. She just kept thinking about all the pain Usagi went through because of him. She never wanted Usagi to go through that again, not if she could help it. But it didn't matter… None of it mattered, because it wasn't up to her… Usagi loved him.

She just had to keep reminding herself that: Usagi loved him.

"Hell Fire Chasm!"

Sailor Mars threw up her arms to protect herself from Sailor Earth's attack. She could feel the earth shaking beneath her feet as the blue-black flames lunged at her. The force of the attack sent her reeling backwards. She crashed into the wall, leaving her crumpled on the floor and curled in to protect herself from the pain. Sailor Mars blearily looked up as she heard the clacking of the woman's high-heeled boots stop in front of her.

Sailor Earth sneered. "Pathetic," she said before lifting up her boot and sending it crashing down on top of Sailor Mars's face.


	8. Chapter 8

Sailor Earth looked dispassionately down at the unconscious woman before her, this strange being who was human and yet not. Mars was cold and dusty and dead; this girl should have died with it. A Sailor Soldier's duty was to her people. If they were all dead then what was the point of continuing on? Death was the only option left. It was a matter of honor. When a Sailor Soldier had failed in her duty, death was the only means in which she might be redeemed. Yet, here was Sailor Mars on her planet, protecting her people. If she had any shred of decency she would kill herself. Sailor Earth's lip curled at the sight of the woman's downturned head, her black hair fanning out across the floor as she breathed peacefully in her dreamless state. She was an insult to Sailor Soldiers everywhere. Killing her would be a piece of mercy. Sailor Earth kneeled before the woman and brushed back her dark bangs. She allowed the silky strands to slip from her fingers as they trailed down her pale cheek before reaching her nose and mouth. She squeezed her hand together, closing her mouth and nose and stopping her from breathing. Sailor Mars twitched as she tried to breathe in her sleep, but did not wake. Sailor Earth watched her minute struggles; it wouldn't take long.

"Stop!"

Sailor Earth released the girl and looked up to see the ghostly figure of Mamoru standing before her. She stood up and faced the translucent apparition, smirking at the seething anger that raged beneath those deceptively calm eyes. "I'm impressed," she quipped. "It took me your entire life to figure out how to do that."

"Leave. Now." Those were the only words Mamoru spoke. It was a command that was edged with an unmistakable threat.

Sailor Earth cocked an eyebrow at her brother. Now this was a man who sounded like he could be king; not the self-doubting boy that he had become. "And what are you going to do if I don't?" Sailor Earth asked.

"I'm taking my body back." It wasn't an ultimatum. He was going to do it whether she left here or not.

Sailor Earth laughed at that. "I'd love to see you try."

"Ma… Mamoru?" Sailor Earth looked down at the Sailor in red who stirred at the faint sight of her former comrade-in-arms. The gray and yellow Soldier sneered down at the girl. Mamoru was but a mere ghost, nothing more. She needed to focus on the task at hand and destroy this pathetic excuse for a Sailor Soldier.

"Hell Fi-Aaaah!"

Sailor Earth leapt out of the way as a gold beam shot through the air, singing her hand and glove. She whipped her head around to see Sailor Venus standing guard with the Moon Princess and her Sailor Soldiers. Sailor Earth looked around but saw that Mamoru had vanished; he must have used up his energy. She remembered how exhausting it was to try to hang on when one was in that in-between state of being both simultaneously alive and dead. Sailor Earth was torn from her thoughts at the clicking sound of a heeled boot against tiled floor. Sailor Moon stepped forward, quaking with rage and fear as she squared off with the renegade Sailor Soldier.

"What have you done to Mamoru?" She demanded.

"I've sent him where he was always meant to be!" Sailor Earth screamed. "This is my body! This is my Crystal! This is my planet! You! You're nothing but an interloper! You think you can take this away from me!"

"I am human! I was born here!" Sailor Moon exclaimed. "This planet is ours just as much as it is yours! That body belongs to Mamoru! You can't just take whatever you want!"

"Fine talk! Isn't that exactly what you're doing? You're turning my planet into your new Moon Kingdom! I am the Princess of Earth!"

Sailor Earth noted with glee at how the Moon Princess took a step back and flushed at those words. Her smile fell, however, when a frustrated growl suddenly erupted from the green and pink Sailor Soldier. "Enough talk!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"World Shaking!"

Sailor Earth dodged the combined lightening and earthquake, avoiding falling cement blocks as the Crown Arcade came tumbling down around their ears. She noticed Sailor Mars being helped to her feet by Sailor Mercury and scrambling away. Sailor Earth gritted her teeth. It didn't matter. She would kill her in the end. She would kill them all. "Black Inferno Lamentation!"

Sailor Earth jumped up and escaped through a large hole in the wall as the screams of the Sailor Soldiers followed in her wake.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Setsuna sighed as she stared at the destruction the battle with Sailor Earth had left behind. Their one safe haven had now been destroyed. Setsuna shook her head as she glanced around at the recovered Soldiers, all of them squatting on the rumble and trying to think of what to do next. She could see the dark, resigned expressions on Haruka and Michiru's faces. They were worried they were going to have to kill Mamoru to rid Sailor Earth from this world. She wished she could tell them that it wasn't necessary; it was impossible for Mamoru to die. She could see the future as clearly as if it were happening right now. She could see Crystal Tokyo and King Endymion and Queen Serenity and Small Lady. She could see it, so it must happen. It had to. She just didn't know how it was supposed to happen.

If she told Haruka and Michiru, though, they would just get that look. That look that plainly said they thought she was deep in denial. Setsuna knew what Haruka and Michiru and Rei all thought when it came to her and King Endymion- to Mamoru.

Setsuna frowned and turned away from the pair, the only family she had ever really known. It didn't matter what they thought. It didn't matter what anyone thought, not even herself. The only thing that mattered was what was.

Setsuna gently lowered herself on a large piece of broken cement next to Rei and Usagi. Both girls had been quietly brooding since the fight. Usagi loved Mamoru so much; it was almost like they were one person. Whatever hurt one hurt the other. She had seen this look mar her Queen's face before. It was that same inky black depression that always threatened to consume her when Mamoru was in danger. Rei, on the other hand, was like a black hole of anger and shame, devastatingly silent and with that terrifying stoic expression she sometimes wore when faced with a battle she didn't know if she could win. Setsuna noted how carefully Rei avoided Usagi's eyes. She was just as devoted to Serenity as Setsuna was to Endymion.

"It'll be alright," Setsuna offered quietly, hoping it would bring them a little comfort. She was afraid she wasn't very good at comforting people. She had lived alone for centuries. Sometimes, she still found it hard to talk to people, to live in this world. But she wanted to try.

Rei just snorted at her gesture. "I should have been better," she muttered darkly under her breath. "I shouldn't have… I shouldn't have let other things get in the way…"

"You were angry with him," Setsuna said simply.

Usagi turned to look at Rei sharply as the dark-haired girl nodded. "Why?" Usagi asked.

Rei shrugged, still unable to look at those large watery blue eyes. "For a lot of things," she answered. "For getting us into this mess. I miss Grandpa; I want him to come home. It's Mamoru's fault that he had to leave, he was the one who said we should expose ourselves. And… I was angry at him for not being… for not being a better king. He didn't make the right decision. He wasn't a good king, not to you-" Rei stole a glance at Usagi, but the princess refused to meet her eyes. "Or to us. I just… I thought he would be better at this. I thought we all would be."

"We're just beginning," Setsuna pointed out. "We'll get there. Everything seems easy when you're fourteen. But you're adults now and it's just going to get more complicated."

"But I tried to save him!" Rei blurted out suddenly, not even hearing Setsuna's words. Rei fixed Usagi with an intense look as her guilt overwhelmed her. "It didn't matter if I was angry. I never wanted him to get hurt!"

Usagi finally looked at her. There was a look of compassion in her blue eyes as she threw her arms around the dark-haired girl. "Of course you tried. I know. It's okay, I know. We're going to get him back. Everything will work out, you'll see. Crystal Tokyo will get built and everyone will stop hating us and all our families will come home. We'll figure this out. You'll see, just wait…"

Setsuna moved away, back towards Michiru and Haruka and Hotaru – her own family – as the two friends comforted each other, each lost and confused and just wanting to make things right.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sailor Earth crouched in the dark shadows of a small, unnoticed alley. She watched the people walk past; they never even realized she was there.

"If you want to defeat Sailor Moon you're going to need a better attack then that."

Sailor Earth whipped around to come face to face with that same ghostly apparition of her brother. "How is it that you can do that?" She demanded. "Do you know how long it took me to build up enough energy just to reach you in your dreams? You're just a man."

Mamoru had the nerve to actually smirk at her. "You're right. But I've had to keep up with ten different Sailor Soldiers. Do you really think I would be able to do all that if I was as weak and helpless as you say I am? You're just one Soldier. You're nothing. I will get my body back. It's only a matter of time."

Sailor Earth scowled. There was some truth in what he was saying. If he was this powerful now then it wouldn't be long until he regained control and who knew when she would be able claw her way out again. It had taken so long to wear him down, invading his dreams, denying him any rest or sense of safety. She didn't think she would have succeeded if not for all the stress caused by their public unveiling.

Familiar laughter rang from the street up ahead and Sailor Earth turned back around to see who it was. It was that girl, Midori. She was walking arm-in-arm with a tall, brown-haired by. Her boyfriend? Husband? Sailor Earth mused as she looked the girl up and down. They were remarkably similar in appearance; Midori was shorter and softer-looking, but all in all they could be twins.

"You're absolutely right, Mamoru," Sailor Earth said as she looked over her shoulder at the haunting figure of her brother. "Why fight the inevitable? I'll leave this body and get a new one and I'll take my Crystal with me. Then we'll see how well you can fight when you're just as powerless and mortal as every other man."


	9. Chapter 9

Midori knew what it meant to be loved.

She had loved Hiroto since they were children. He was the one constant in her life. Whenever she was sad or scared or nervous, he was there with a smile and a helping hand. She would do anything for him. For years she had watched her parents' marriage fall apart. She knew that her father and mother had been in love once. They must have been. Why bother getting married if they weren't? But then something had happened – Midori never found out what – and everything just fell apart. Maybe there had been infidelity or maybe they just simply stopped caring. Home became a place where they slept and ate, nothing else. She couldn't even remember her parents having a single conversation together. They had their own lives, living in the same house but completely separate from each other, studiously ignoring that once familiar face that had become nothing more than a mere roommate. Midori never wanted to live like that. She had love and she was never going to let it go.

Midori glanced around the tiny one room apartment as she sorted through the bills, deliberating on which ones they would be able to pay that month and which ones they couldn't. She could hear Hiroto snoring from the bed. She would have to wake him soon; his shift was in two hours.

Midori sighed as she figured up what they would owe that month. Too much. Always too much.

She supposed she could try tracking Mamoru down again, but even thinking about her cousin brought a blush to her face. He had lain all of her ambitions bare. She wanted to be famous, to be adored and have people ask for her story, to throw money at her just to hear her speak. She wanted to live in a castle with Hiroto and never worry about anything ever again.

Although, it hadn't just been about the money and fame. She genuinely wanted to get to know her cousin. She just never bothered before because… she had simply never really thought about him. Then there he was, on television, in that black and white tuxedo standing next to Sailor Moon.

A shadow passed over the water statement she held in her hands. Midori nearly jumped out of her skin as she looked up at the window. There was nothing there; the sky was empty. No clouds, no planes, no birds. They were much too high up for it have been a human and there were no trees around their building. The bright blue void betrayed nothing.

Midori turned back to the task at hand and tried to suppress the feeling of dread that crawled up her spine.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sailor Earth crept inside the apartment the moment the two lovers walked out the door. The girl would be back soon, her arms laden with groceries, and all alone. The boy would be gone for hours, slaving away at his pitiful job. It would just be her and that girl, Midori. It troubled her to murder one of her own subjects, but her sacrifice was necessary. Her life would usher in the new Earth Kingdom with Sailor Earth as its Queen. Sailor Earth resolved to build a statue of the girl in her honor once all of this was said and done. A fitting tribute to so lowly a creature, but who gave so great a sacrifice.

Sailor Earth hummed to herself as she poked about the apartment, waiting for the girl's return. There wasn't much to see. They had so few possessions. Sailor Earth unzipped one of the suitcases; the apartment was so small that there was no place for them to put their clothing, so they simply lived out of their threadbare bags. The soldier pulled out a bright green dress with painted pink and yellow roses. It was cheap. It was beautiful. Sailor Earth glanced around the apartment apprehensively, worried at being caught. She was being silly. The girl wasn't back yet and even if she was what did it matter? She would be dead soon. She had no need for dresses.

With that thought Sailor Earth jumped up and immediately powered down, standing nude in the strangers' apartment. This was a luxury she had never experienced. She didn't know what it was like to wear a pretty dress; she never had a childhood, never played dress up, never knew what it meant to be a girl. She rose from Mamoru fully-formed; a soldier. But she was a princess too, wasn't she? Sailor Earth pulled on the green cotton dress, zipping it up the back. She raced over to where a mirror hung on the wall and studied her reflection. She looked… strange. Different. Sailor Earth smiled at herself, pulling her pale lips back to reveal white teeth. Did she look like a girl? Was she pretty? Sailor Earth spun in place, watching the skirt float up in the air and twirl around her body.

"Oh, hey, I thought you went to the store. What are you all dressed up for?"

Sailor Earth came to a sudden halt as Hiroto walked through the door. "What are you doing here?" She demanded.

The boy gave her an odd look. "I just forgot my wallet," he explained. "Are you alright? You look pale and… have you lost weight?"

Sailor Earth blinked curiously for a second before remembering. Of course, she looked just like Midori. The soldier took a startled step back as the boy came closer. "You should lie down. You don't look well," he said as he studied her.

"I'm fine," she stated. "You need to leave. Now."

The boy shook his head. "I can call in if you're sick," he said, coming to a stop in front of her. Then he was touching her cheek, cupping her face. She felt his lips press against her and Oh! This was kissing.

"What's going on?"

Sailor Earth and the boy whipped their heads around to see Midori standing in the doorway, the sack of food at her feet and spilt across the floor. Hiroto did a double-take between the two girls, clearly confused. Sailor Earth stepped forward as she re-focused on her mission. Ignore the boy. Get the girl.

"Earth Power, Make Up!"

Sailor Earth was once more clad in her suit and stepped forward to claim her prize. A new body. One just for her without her annoying brother there to ruin it. Midori shrieked and took off running. Hiroto, realizing the danger they were in, launched himself at the Sailor Soldier. Sailor Earth easily threw him off, tossing him into a wall where he slumped down, unconscious. She felt her heart skip a beat at the sight of the boy lying there. How odd. She wondered what had caused that. But she couldn't think about that now. Her new body was getting away.

Sailor Earth took off running, down the stairs and into the street where Midori was desperately trying to get someone to help her. She was clutching the arm of a businessman, trying to talk through her tears, when he spotted her. The businessman gave a girlish squeak at the sight of Sailor Earth and wrenched his arm free. He tossed his briefcase to the ground at her feet and took off running, leaving Midori there to her fate.

Sailor Earth ignored the scattered, panicking creatures running all around her and focused in on the girl. Midori threw herself to the ground and clutched her head, shivering and weeping and mumbling some nonsense about mercy.

"Stop!"

Sailor Earth paused in front of the girl and rolled her eyes. She was already tired of hearing Sailor Moon's high-pitched, grating voice. Sailor Earth whipped around and sent out a burst of blue-black flames, startling the Soldiers with her sudden attack and causing them to leap apart to avoid getting singed. Sailor Earth soon found herself on the defensive, however, as Sailor Jupiter burst through her attack to send down a bolt of lightning from the sky. The attack left a black scorch on the ground centimeters from her feet; it had just barely missed her. Sailor Earth looked up to Sailor Jupiter standing there, quaking. She could see the rage and helplessness in her green eyes. Of course, Sailor Earth thought with grin. They can't hurt me without hurting Mamoru and they're just not ready to do that yet. Pathetic weaklings.

"I'm sorry," Sailor Moon whispered. "I'm sorry you never had a chance to live, but I can't let you hurt anyone."

Sailor Earth sneered and was about to deliver a scathing reply when she caught sight of the girl, Midori. Hiroto had recovered and had rushed out onto the street to join his lover. She saw them desperately clasp onto each other, holding tightly, as he rained kisses on her face. Sailor Earth's stomach lurched at the display. This was pathetic. They were all just… pathetic. Weak. Useless. She shouldn't want that. She didn't want to be held and kissed. Despicable. Wretched. Why did she want it? Sailor Earth looked back at the assembled Soldiers and took off, running fast. Far, far away. She could hear Mamoru's voice inside her head, laughing.

She couldn't let him win.


	10. Chapter 10

'Can you feel that? That's love.'

"Shut up!" Sailor Earth growled at the voice inside her head. She had to run. Run, run, run…

'I know you can feel it because I feel it. We share everything: my thoughts, my memories, my feelings…'

"You're weak!"

'You don't even know what it means to be strong.'

Sailor Earth ignored the voice. She didn't have time to indulge her brother's incessant wheedling; his constant blathering was giving her a headache. She needed to concentrate, but she couldn't do that with him constantly invading her thoughts. She needed a body and she needed it quick. A sudden thought occurred to her and with a malicious grin she took off towards Akasaka Palace.

The Western palace was beautiful and impressive, perfect for a Queen. When she seized her throne she would take this palace and make it her own. Dignitaries from all across the universe would greet her there, offering their tribute to her. Sailor Earth launched herself into a tree, leaning back on her hunches and waited for night to fall. No one noticed her, her powers kept her from being spotted.

When the sun set and the sky turned black, Sailor Earth crept from her perch, slinking across the wide green lawn. She avoided the main palace and headed towards one of the other, smaller palaces also located on the estate. She found the one she was looking for: Aoyama. She would find her new body there.

Breaking inside was pathetically easy for a Sailor Soldier. How could they possibly prepare for someone with her power? They couldn't. They were all helpless before her might. Soon they would come to understand. They would be set free through their submission to her. Sailor Earth raced through the palace, carefully avoiding anyone who might spot her. She would prefer not to battle these mortal men; although she could easily kill these pathetic creatures, it would undoubtedly raise the attention of Sailor Moon and her mercenaries. Sailor Earth knew she would not be able to fight them all. But once inside this new body she wouldn't have to…

She pushed open a door and stepped inside a child's bedroom. She could tell by the toys that decorated the room that this was a child who was used to having everything. The world lay in the palm of her hand. She would be good and kind, ready to step up to do what was right. She was a Princess.

Sailor Earth moved towards the bed and peered down at the sleeping toddler. The Sailor Soldiers would be reluctant to attack the body of someone so young. Weaklings. Sailor Earth stared at the child; this was a Princess of Earth! She was the descendant of the Emperor of Japan, her legacy extending all the way back to Emperor Jimmu over two thousand years ago. She was a fitting vessel for so great a queen as Sailor Earth. There was no Moon blood contaminating her body, unlike that usurper Sailor Moon. An Earth Princess for an Earth Kingdom.

Sailor Earth reached out to touch her, to take what would soon be hers. She touched the soft skin of her cheek and felt her hand pull back. She hadn't done that, her hand had done that all on its own. What? Had she lost control already?

'You didn't think I was going to let you do this, did you?'

Before Sailor Earth could reply the door was kicked open and she suddenly found herself surrounded by armed security. She slowly turned to face the insects who thought they could challenge her, smirking at their shaking hands. They knew they were little match for a Sailor Soldier.

"Please."

A man and a woman stepped forward, the child's parents – a true Prince and Princess. More worthy to rule this planet than that Moon Kingdom whore. The man held up his hands, his gray hair a wild mess. "Please," he said again. "Don't hurt her."

"Daddy?"

The young princess was awake. Sailor Earth ignored the plaintive call of the child behind her and crouched down, ready to attack. She refused to give up her one chance for a life.

'You're running out of time. I'm getting my body back. Sailor Moon will be here soon. Give up now.'

Sailor Earth gritted her teeth. He was right. She didn't have much time. Sailor Earth swung her arm around and unleashed her flames upon the wall, blasting it open and giving her a chance to escape. She could hear the call of the guards, but ignored them. They wouldn't shoot with the child so near. Sailor Earth took off into the night. She had to leave quickly. Sailor Moon would arrive soon; she couldn't defeat her, not with the others there and she refused to give control back to Mamoru. She would not allow the Golden Crystal to be sullied by a man's hands. She would not be pushed back down into the darkness.

She would destroy the enemy even if it meant her own destruction.

Sailor Earth pried open the memories Mamoru held deep within himself. She saw it all: Crystal Tokyo, Neo-Queen Serenity, Small Lady… None of that would exist if Mamoru wasn't there. She would not give her planet to some Moon usurper. She would destroy it all.

It was a long run and the night was cold, but with the speed and agility given to her by her Sailor Crystal it wasn't long before she had reached Rainbow Bridge. There were no pedestrians and the cars and traffic drove past without noticing her. Sailor Earth crouched low and with a burst of power she leapt up onto the suspension cables, pulling herself up until she stood on shaky legs high above the churning waters of Tokyo Bay.

She looked down at the unsettled waves and felt something akin to fear. She pushed it away. Fear was for the weak. She had no choice. She would not give Sailor Moon her planet and she would not give Mamoru her Crystal. If she died, Mamoru died. Sailor Earth smirked as the wind whipped the black strands of her hair around her face. A life for a life.

Without a second thought Sailor Earth leapt from the cable. The wind stung her eyes and she shut them as she fell. Suddenly the water crashed into her body, the impact bruising her pale skin. The jolt of icy water hitting her face immediately forced her to power down, leaving her suspended in the dark water wearing nothing but Midori's green dress. She closed her eyes and allowed the water to rush into her nose and mouth, filling her lungs. It burned, but in a way it was an easy death. Mamoru would not feel any pain from this. It was a strange bit of kindness that she could give him.

Only when the burning stopped did she open her eyes. She found herself standing in a field of gray and yellow asphodels with Mamoru by her side. It was Elysion where Earth's dead lived in perfect peace and perfect harmony, forgotten shades blissfully unaware of their own existence.


	11. Chapter 11

Mamoru regarded his sister coolly as the Sailor Soldier jumped back, her arms in front of her in preparation for her attack. "Hell Fire… CHASM!"

The dark-eyed girl blinked confusedly as nothing happened. Peace remained unbroken all around them as the silent, still breeze gently blew the ever-blooming asphodels to and fro, the shades of the long-dead and forgotten gliding across the gray leaves. Mamoru would have laughed if the whole situation hadn't been so sad. "We're dead," he stated softly. "What did you think was going to happen?"

Sailor Earth dropped her hands, clenching them at her sides. He continued to watch her as she paced back and forth like some angry, wild beast, the tension in her shoulders so pronounced that he could see her shaking with aggression. She came to a sudden stop and faced Mamoru with her arms akimbo. "What happens now?" She demanded.

Mamoru did laugh then, a short, barking sound that was more out of spite than good humor. He turned away from her and sat down on the grass, looking out across the infinite field. "Nothing," he answered. "Nothing at all."

For a few moments Sailor Earth remained hovering by his side before hesitantly sitting down beside him. "Is this Hell?" She asked quietly. "Being back here… with you?"

"For you it is, I suppose," Mamoru answered. Perhaps he could have comforted her, maybe give her some kind of hope, but Mamoru wasn't in a giving mood. Not for her. For a long time neither of them said anything, just listened to the silence in tense companionship. "You didn't have to kill us," Mamoru said behind a façade of calm that belied the anger boiling underneath his skin. He kept the rage inside; what would be the point in carrying on this bitter fight? It was over now.

"I… I couldn't let her win," Sailor Earth said. "I knew that without you she could never become Queen. Crystal Tokyo will never exist."

"So, because you couldn't win you made sure that everyone lost?"

"It's my planet!" Sailor Earth erupted, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. Mamoru pulled back, startled. He wondered if she even realized she was crying. She would no doubt see it as a weakness. "I am the princess! It was my sovereign right to decide the fate of the Earth!"

"No, it's not," Mamoru said. "Being a ruler isn't about taking. It's about giving. Usagi gave her life for this planet and its people. She sacrificed herself so they could live. You took your life so you could strip this planet of happiness and immortality. And for what? You had an obligation to the people of Earth and you failed. What we were trying to create… it was going to be a paradise."

"I just wanted to live!" Sailor Earth sobbed. "I never even got a chance! It's wasn't right!"

"It wasn't within your rights to take my life. You may be the Earth Princess, but I'm the Earth Prince." Mamoru looked back across the field. "I never wanted to leave Usagi like this…" He sighed. "I think I would have made a good king."

Sailor Earth said nothing, just brushed away the tears with an angry scowl. Mamoru looked at her face which was so much like his own. He wondered what she would have been like if she had been born, if she had been the one to survive and not him. Would she have been kinder? More empathetic? ... More like him? Would the Silver Millennium have ever fallen if she had been there to protect the Earth from Queen Metallia?

He wondered what his parents would have named her. He would have given her the name Katsumi. He liked the meaning for her. To conquer oneself. In her case, it would be literal. Mamoru smiled slightly at the thought.

Mamoru suddenly gasped as he felt his lungs burn and a sharp tugging sensation, like someone was physically pulling on him. "Your hand!" Mamoru heard Sailor Earth say. He blearily opened his eyes against the pain and looked down see that he was fading. Not like the translucent shades; no, he was disappearing completely! "You're going back. You're still alive," Sailor Earth said in awe. For a moment she looked beautiful with that open expression across her face, not at all like the wild, crazed creature that she was. Then her face hardened. "I'll keep fighting you," she told him.

"I'll be waiting." Then he was gone, leaving Sailor Earth behind in that wide empty space somewhere in-between.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mamoru opened his eyes against the light and his vision was filled with Usagi's large eyes and smiling moon-face. The light from the florescent bulbs lit up behind her hair like a halo, making her pale skin and yellow locks glow. She looked like some heavenly being that was just passing through Earth on her way back across the universe.

"How are you feeling?" She whispered.

"Cold," he answered back. Usagi nodded thoughtfully at that and Mamoru cracked a small smile. He always thought she looked so funny when she wore her "pensive" face.

"You were in the water for a long time, but Michiru and Ami got you out."

"Not you?" He teased.

Usagi gave a nervous laugh and unthinkingly hit him hard on his chest where his lungs still felt like they were burning for air. He tried not to grimace. "You know, I'm not that great of a swimmer!" She said with a smile.

"Where are we?" Mamoru asked after he got his breath back.

"Ami said that you told her you were friends with a doctor – Dr. Watanabe? – his home was the only place we could go." Usagi gave a sad, distant smile at that, as though she were trying to cover some deeper pain. "The Emperor has issued a statement about Sailor Earth's infiltration of the palace. The Sailor Soldiers are now considered a terrorist threat."

"What?" Mamoru breathed, sitting up despite his languid muscles.

Usagi nodded, looking frightened and unsure. Not at all like a Queen. "They say that the United States and other allies might also get involved. Mamoru… there might be a war."

Mamoru clutched her shoulders as she stared up at him. She needed answers. She needed him. Mamoru's mind raced, trying to think of a solution. He didn't want to fight his own people. He couldn't. He wanted no more bloodshed, no more horror or pain or fear. Why did people insist on killing and war? He knew – he knew – that everything would turn out alright in the end. But how? He could think of only one answer. "Use the Silver Crystal," he commanded. Usagi looked at him with wide, watery eyes; she didn't understand. "The healing and immortality are coming from the Crystal," he explained. "So far it's only affected Tokyo, but you – you –can envelope the entire world in its light. You give them eternal life, free of pain and suffering. Show them that we can give them paradise in return for their loyalty."

"But they don't want us!" Usagi protested. "I'm not even sure if I want this. I don't know what I'm doing! I don't know how to be a queen!"

"We'll figure it out together," Mamoru soothed.

"What if they still want to fight?"

Mamoru swallowed. There had to be sacrifices. He understood that, even if Sailor Earth never could. If need be he would sacrifice his own morality and peace of mind if it meant bringing his people utopia. "If the Silver Crystal can give people eternal life, then…" Mamoru whispered. "Then it can give them happiness. It can make them content with their new rulers."

She just looked up at him, unsure of what he was trying to say, but trusting him nonetheless. She was giving him this decision, this power. His hands moved from her shoulders to wrap around her back, pulling her against his chest as they were enveloped in a bright, shining light that spread out across the cities and fields and oceans. He thought about another life, one where he was just a pediatrician and Usagi an aspiring manga artist. Mamoru would chide her on all the sweets and junk food she had bought at the grocery and she brush off his remarks with the wave of her hand and a funny remark. They would send their kids off to school and praise their drawings no matter how terrible they were. It was the life he secretly dreamed about, the one he really wanted. He didn't want to be King. Sacrifices.

Fin


End file.
